


Sex Pollen

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftermath, Consent Issues, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Noct's not sure how Ignis feels about what happened.





	Sex Pollen

"I don't regret it," Noct said, pushing up out of the pool to sit next to Ignis. They were all still naked; Ignis was the only one with a washcloth, draped over his hips – too little too late, if he was trying to be modest. They'd had pollen spewed over them by giant orange vine-flowers, and had barely made it to the haven before all clothes were off. "I wanted my first time not to be scary. It felt safe, with you guys. I couldn't have asked for better."

"We endeavor to please in all ways," Ignis said, desert-dry, and Noct winced.

When asked, Gladio had scoffed at the idea he was emotionally scarred, and Prompto had just worried on Noct's behalf; he thought the whole orgy thing was awesome, and had been relieved that Noct agreed. But they'd all read the signals that Ignis needed space, and Noct didn't know... well. Did he ever know what was going on in Ignis' head?

"You know I'd never _order_ you or _force_ – " Noct started, angry that he didn't know if that's what he'd done, under the pollen's influence.

"I hold you blameless," Ignis cut him off swiftly, half-turning his head to meet Noct's eyes. "I know you – none of us – intended this to happen."

"So?" Noct asked, trying to be supportive but – to his own ears – sounding sulky.

"I betrayed every oath I've sworn in my lifetime," Ignis said, so softly Noct had to lean in to catch the words. "Simply that."

"Swore to King and country," Noct countered. Ignis' mouth turned down, probably holding back a sharp comment about Noct's tone. "To _me_ ," he added, to make his point crystal clear. "We hereby declare that the Crown absolves her most loyal servant." He wasn't sure what, technically, he needed to absolve Ignis of, and Ignis cocked his head with a gleam in his eye, letting Noct know that his ignorance was obvious. "In this matter, the Crown just wants to know that you, personally, not the King's Advisor, are doing okay. Because of being drugged by those fucking flowers, and the... fucking."

Ignis got the pun, even giving in to a reluctant smile. Noct, hopeful, nudged his shoulder with his own, and then stayed like that, leeching his warmth. Ignis had prudently got out and sat in the sun as soon as he had scrubbed clean; Noct's ablutions had involved more splash fights and attempted headlocks.

"I am unaccustomed to giving in to temptations," Ignis said, after marshaling his thoughts. "The utter lack of inhibitions was heady in the moment, but terrifying in retrospect."

Noct took a moment to parse that. Huh. "Next time will be better," he promised. "Probably."

Ignis made that scoffing noise he used in place of a laugh, mocking Noct for his hubris, but he didn't push Noct away and he didn't say no; for the time being, that was good enough.


End file.
